Reunions and Renewals
by Idril Eledil
Summary: Misaki has been training in America for the past 2 years, leaving Oujirou behind. Now she's back and ready to rekindle their relationship. One-shot.


Reunions and Renewals

Summary: Misaki has been in America training with the top Angelic Layer Deus in the States to improve her skills, enabling her to compete in the American championships. In the meantime, not forgotten boyfriend Oujirou waits back in Japan for her return, while he himself works with his brother to upgrade the skills and charisma of Angelic Layer

I do not own Angelic Layer or any characters in this story…just wanted to make that clear.

Anyway…on with the story…

Misaki shifted in her seat as she flipped through the scarce variety of movies offered.

_So this is the price you pay for the cheap seats…_

Her daydream was interrupted by the pilot's voice blaring through her two-dollar headphones.

"Good afternoon, passengers. We will be reaching our destination of Tokyo, Japan in approximately 20 minutes. If I can ask you again to please buckle your seat belts and adjust your seats to their upright position, for will be landing shortly. This is your pilot and again I would like to thank you for choosing Japan Airlines."

Misaki pulled her seat up and gazed out of the window to her left. As the plane turned she caught was quick glimpse of the fields below. As she looked down she could just make out the cars along the road. Her view was once again blocked as the plane titled to the right.

As the minutes passed Misaki felt the plane begin to decline from the skies. The descent continued until a distinct bump reassured the passengers that the plane had landed.

"Please stay seated until the plane has reached a complete stop and the seatbelt sign has stopped flashing." The voice faded the plane stopped and the people began to rise.

Misaki stayed as she reached for her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Moushi moushi?" a voice replied through the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Mama!" she responded, happily. She gathered her things and rose from her seat, then took a place in the exit queue.

"Misaki, have you landed. We're waiting for you here right now. How was the flight? Have you eaten anything? Do you want me to go get-" Shuuko was cut off by the sound of Misaki's light laughing.

"Stop worrying, Okaa-san. I'm fine." She smiled fondly. Had it really been 2 years? It seemed so much more than that. A warm homely sensation swept through her at the thought of being back in Tokyo.

And now to be back here,America seemed like such a distant part of the past. Like it had never really happened. Or that it had happened so long ago that it was just a dream.

For the past two years, Misaki had devoted her life to the Western culture and style of Angelic Layer, after being invited to attend American school. She was given the chance to train with the American Champion, Jacob Collins. He was twenty-two, a year younger than Oujirou. He had shown interest in her, but Misaki had just let it pass as infatuation and pushed for friendship only. He had obliged contentedly, and showed only slight disappointment in her decision.

_Oujirou…_

They had kept in contact and continued their relationship, of course. However, although the contact was kept, it was still sparse and Misaki had begun to doubt his feelings for her. They hadn't talked for 3 months and even then he had been too busy to talk for more than 10 minutes; one quick 'I love you' on his part, and the phone went dead. They hadn't talked since. This had been one of the reasons she had rushed home so quickly.

As soon as opportunity had rung, Misaki had been on the first plane home. She had completed high school and had been accepted into several Japanese universities in the Tokyo area. Besides, she had missed Japan way too much to stay.

Misaki made her way through the arrival gate of Tokyo airport, and looked around trying to spot at least one familiar face in the congested crowd.

After about 10 minutes of searching and berating herself because of her short stature, she saw a tall, slender blonde standing about 15 feet in front of her.

"Tamayo!" Misaki shouted and started walking towards her. She turned to Misaki and instantly a large smile greeted her pretty face. She was much taller now. Her sandy hair made it's way past her shoulders and stopped at her bust. She had grownup so much in the past two years and had obviously fully developed into a woman of 18.

Misaki looked down to Tamayo's hand and found in laced with the even taller Kotarou Kobayashi. What had happened to the schoolboy she left behind? He smirked at her through his tanned complexion. Obviously he had been working on both body and personality.

"Misakichi!" She was knocked out of her reverie as Tamayo bounded towards her, knocking the breath out of her system. As the embrace loosened slightly, Misaki returned it with the same amount of pressure.

"Mhmm…"

Tamayo and Misaki both turned round to see a broken Kotarou lying facedown on the ground in front of them. They were silent for a moment before both girls fell to the floor in laughter. As their laughter died and they got up from the floor, Misaki smiled at them fondly.

"I missed you guys so much!" she cried as she hugged them both tightly and it was Tamayo's turn to gasp for air. After they broke apart, Misaki looked around the crowd again, trying to find her mom.

"Where is Okaa-san and Obaa-san? Is Icchan here?" She looked around curiously, wanting to see the rest of her family.

"Shuuko-san and Shouko-san went to get you some food. Mr. Icchan said he got caught in another meeting, but he said that he'll see you tomorrow at dinner." Tamayo explained. This settled Misaki down a little bit, but she still seemed to be looking for her mom.

"Misaki!"

Misaki turned round, as someone called her name. She turned to see her mother and aunt coming towards her. Shuuko ran past her sister and made her way towards her daughter. She embraced her daughter, and the slight shaking of her chest had made it evident that she was crying.

"Mama…" Misaki said almost too quietly for her mother to hear, "I told you I wasn't hungry."

Shuuko laughed despite her tears and kissed Misaki softly on her temple. Shouko took the opening and hugged Misaki lightly.

"We've missed you, Misaki. I haven't had a decent home meal since you left." Misaki giggled at her aunt's unlimited humor and returned the embrace. She smiled at Misaki and handed her a laminated chicken sandwich.

Misaki took the plastic-wrap and put it in her purse, while they all proceeded towards the baggage claim.

As they walked, Tamayo walked with her old friend. She leaned towards Misaki casting her an overconfident smirk, making Misaki feel increasingly uneasy.

"Sooo Misakichi," she grinned, "did you get me anything?" she asked, giving Misaki a fake pout."

The sound of their laughter faded through the airport.

A night of laughter and reunion passed and pretty soon Misaki found herself in her old bedroom at Shouko's apartment, where she and Misaki's mother we living.

"So, have you talked to Oujirou yet?" Tamayo sat at the opposite end of the bed, after deciding to stay the night to talk.

Misaki stared up at her with a surprised look, and then stared down again, finding a sudden interest in her hands.

"No…we haven't talked for a while…" she was hesitant to tell her the next part, "he doesn't…know that…I'm back…" Oh, she was in for it now-

"WHAT!" she yelled, loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood, which she managed to notice. "Why!"

"Tamayo, we haven't talked in 3 months! He's called me once this entire year!" she was upset now as tears began to cloud her cerulean eyes. "We hardly ever speak anyway; how was I supposed to tell him!"

Tamayo moved over to her friend, to give her a reassuring hug. "Misaki…I know I don't really know Oujirou that well, but…do you have any idea how depressed he's been since you left? Has he said anything to you?"

Misaki sat up from her position and looked at Tamayo in confusion and surprise. "What? He was so happy for me when I left and he…no…he's never said anything."

"You should see him. It looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in 2 years. When you left he buried himself in work and college. People started to think he was possessed or something. Do you have no idea how much he loves you?" Misaki looked at Tamayo as though she'd gone into shock. "He's probably never said anything because he didn't want to stop you."

Misaki and shook herself from her guilty faze and finally found her voice. "But why," she started to cry again, "why won't he talk to me?"

Tamayo embraced Misaki tightly, "that, you're going to have to ask him yourself." She smiled at Misaki. "And I, myself, think that right now is perfect time. It's not even nine yet." Tamayo offered her with a hinting smile.

Misaki obviously got the hint.

Hurriedly, she wiped her tear stained cheeks and ran to change into something decently presentable.

_What am I gonna wear! _

Oujirou for the third time, read over the papers in his hands, unsuccessfully trying to concentrate.

_Why do I have to keep thinking about her!_

His thoughts had once again strayed to his not forgotten girlfriend. He ticked his pen up and down on the paper, leaving small blue marks of ink all over the documents.

Finally giving up, he walked into the kitchen to pour more coffee. He was running low. He would have to buy more soon…and he really needed to call her.

How long had it been now? A couple of months…3 to be exact.

To make matters worse, it was always her calling him in the first place. He had bothered to call her, what? Once this year?

The truth was, he didn't want to talk to her. Talking wasn't enough. It just felt like fate was taunting him. Like, she was the only thing he wanted, and he could never truly have her. Well not this way, anyhow.

For two years he had been left to manage without her. He, living lifelessly in Japan, while she studied in America. His days included that of suits, meetings, paperwork, and lots of coffee.

She however, was blessed with the leisure of optional classes with included lunch, the chance to learn a new language, and lessons with that…that…BOY!

Jacob Collins, the Angelic Layer champion of the Western Hemisphere. He was everything a girl wanted. Tall, lean, blond, green eyes, and really white teeth. Just the visualization made Oujirou want to punch him. But that wasn't nearly the worst of it…

He had hit on Misaki.

That was the only time in his life that he had ever lost control. He had almost jumped on the first flight to New York and skinned the kid alive. It had taken his brother 2 hours of pleading, but he had managed to stop him. Later that day, he had talked to Misaki about the whole thing. She had been as upset as he was. Jake backed off after he found out about Oujirou.

They're just "friends" now thou-

The phone was ringing

He reached over for the cordless phone on his right, as he proceeded to pour his coffee.

"Oujirou-san?" It was Tamayo. She sounded nervous.

"What's wrong Kizu-san?" he replied, showing full concern in his voice.

"Um, well…this may come as a small shock to you, ah…well…more of a big one, but-"

"What is everything okay!" he was completely awake now, coffee or not.

"Yes and everything's fine, so stop interrupting me." She yelled, half-heartedly pissed, "you're about to see somebody…really soon, that you didn't…well…expect." He couldn't see her twirling the phone cord in anxiousness.

"Misaki."

Well…that cut things short.

"Yep."

She didn't know exactly how long it took her to get there. But with the rain and wet sidewalks, she was probably held back about 10 minutes or so.

Plus, she forgot her umbrella.

She entered the apartment complex, and made her way up the stairs. She was always scared of elevators.

**_7th floor, apartment 59_**

It wasn't too long until she was there, standing in front of his doorway, like she had done so many times before. And now it was the only thing holding her back.

All she had to do was knock.

She knocked twice…Oh Gods…what had she done.

Had it been loud enough? Was he home? Was he asleep? What if he was working? Oh Gods, what was he going to sa-

There he was.

She was silent for a minute or two, before she could barely whisper his name.

"Oujirou." She stared at him wide-eyed. He looked back at her, his face seeming a little too calm.

"Misaki…where the hell have you been?" he hugged her. She cried as he held her tightly. He was so warm and dry. She buried her hands into his hair, loving the way it felt under her fingers.

Oujirou picked her up and placed her own the couch, her still in his lap. As she cuddled closer to him he felt the wetness of her clothes seeping it to his.

Jesus, she must be freezing 

"Misaki."

"Hmm?" She glanced up at him through her messy hair. The auburn strands sticking to her face. She was beautiful.

"You need some more clothes."

"Oh! Yeah…" she replied as her cheeks flushed the same color as her fair.

"I'll go get you something." He moved her to the side, as he left and disappeared into his bedroom.

He returned a minute later with a plain white t-shirt and pair of rather large sweat pants.

"You go and change in the bathroom. I'll make us some more coffee." He smiled as he went to the kitchen.

Misaki reached the bathroom and changed into the t-shirt. It reached to her knees, and the sweats were too large, so she decided to just wear the t-shirt. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Holy shit.

First off, she hadn't seen him in months. Now she was standing in his bathroom, wearing a t-shirt. To think, 30 minutes ago she had been worried about what to wear.

She could feel herself blushing as she left the room.

He was sitting in the living room with the coffee waiting for her, when he saw her walk in.

What in the hell is she doing! 

Oujirou felt his face heat up as all the blood rushed to his core.

Misaki walked over to him, her flushed face clearly visible, as she passed him the clothes.

"Um…they were too big…" she stammered as she sat next to him on the couch, a good 5 feet away.

After about another minute or so of silence, Oujirou was the first one to speak. "We should talk about all of this."

He passed her the coffee, which she took, happy for a distraction. Finally finding her words to speak.

"Why didn't you call?" Her eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. Oujirou looked down in guilt.

"It hurt too much," he looked back up at her to meet her eyes, she looked as guilty as him, "I couldn't stand to be with you, but never really have you. It scares me, Misaki. That I can't live without you with me."

She was on the verge of tears again…"You should have told me. I would have stayed. When I was there I felt that you didn't want anymore. Like you felt that our relationship wasn't worth it." She cried. The look of shock on her boyfriends face caused her to stop.

"What in the world would make you think that?" He looked unusually confused.

"Well...you didn't call often, and when we did talked you were always busy with your work or colledg-" she was cut off as her kissed her quickly on the lips. It was chaste and light, but it was perfect and meant everything it needed to.

"Misaki, I love you" he smiled kindly at her surprise. He looked at his watch, shocked at how late it was.

"We should probably get some sleep, we can talk about the rest of this in the morning." She smiled as he picked her up again and carried her into the bedroom.

"You can put me down you know." She giggled at his mischievous smirk.

"I don't think I want to. Besides, I haven't seen you in 2 years, I'm just making up for lost time." He sat her on the bed as he walked around to the other side. She curled up beside him and placed her head onto his chest.

"Ah, I missed this position…" she smiled sleepily and fell asleep.

"Me too. Goodnight." He placed his arm around her, as he slept peacefully for the first time in years.

Yay...R&R please. Constructive critiscm greatly appreciated.


End file.
